dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SPICA
centre|650px Detalles *'Nombre:' SPICA (스피카) **¿'Porque Spica'?: Hace referencia a la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Virgo, y representa su deseo de convertirse en “Las estrellas más brillantes en la escena musical”. *Integrantes: 5 Chicas *'Debut:' 10 de Enero del 2012 *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Género:' K-pop *'Fanclub: '''Mercury *'Agencia: ' **B2M Entertainment (2012-2015) **CJ E&M (2015-Presente) ''(misma que Eric Nam, Davichi, SG Wannabe) **ASA MUSIC LLC (Estados Unidos) *'Sub-unidad:' SPICA.S Carrera SPICA es un grupo de 5 chicas de Corea del Sur, formado por B2M Entertainment. Aunque el grupo lanzó su primer sencillo, el 10 de enero de 2012, llamado Potently; el debut oficial del grupo fue el 9 de febrero del mismo año, en el programa de M! Countdown presentándose juntas por primera vez en el escenario después de lanzar su primer mini álbum Russian Roulette. Llamaron mucho la atención debido a que Hyo Ri fue su mentora y porque una de las integrantes (Sihyun)) apareció en el video Let it Go, el cual fue el debut como solista del vocalista principal de SS501, Young Saeng.'' 'Predebut' *A principios de 2012, B2M Entertainment anunció formalmente al público que lanzarían un grupo de chicas al publicar las fotos y el perfil de cada integrante. Los internautas se impresionaron inmediatamente con cada miembro y sus respectivos trabajos predebut: **'Yang Ji Won ' fue originalmente miembro de 'Five Girls', un grupo de chicas que iba estar conformado por UEE de After School, Jun Hyo Sung de Secret (Grupo), Yubin de Wonder Girls y G.NA, pero el grupo nunca debutó ya que la compañía se fue a la bancarrota. Jiwon también debutaría con T-ara, un grupo de 5 miembros, como se puede ver en la cancion ''Good Person, pero decidió no debutar con el grupo debido a diferencias musicales con las demás miembros; también participó en la película Death Bell, junto a Nam Gyu Ri y Kim Bum, entre otros. **'Kim Bo Ah ' fue la entrenadora vocal de Infinite. **'Kim Bo Hyung ' inicialmente iba a debutar con 2NE1. **'Park Na Rae '''fue participante de la primera temporada de Superstar K.' ' **'Park Si Hyun tuvo algunas aventuras musicales y en modelaje. '''2012: Debut con 'Russian Roulette El 10 de enero de 2012, el grupo lanzó su primer single digital Potently. B2M Entertainment aclaro que no era el debut offcial del grupo, sino un anticipo para los fans para conocer al grupo. El video musical provocó gran interés, por las grandes habilidades vocales de las intregrantes y por la aparición de su compañera de sello Lee Hyo Ri. El 31 de enero de 2012, B2M Entertainment anunció oficialmente que el grupo tendría su debut formal con un mini álbum titulado "Russian Roulette". Un teaser del video musical de "Russian Roulette" salió al día siguiente. El video musical completo fue lanzado el 7 de febrero de 2012. Las promociones de "Russian Roulette" comenzaron dos días después, en el M! Countdown. La letra de la canción se modificó más tarde con el fin de cumplir con las normas de MBC de radiodifusión. Album Repackage 'Painkiller' El 24 de Marzo B2M Ent anuncio el regreso del grupo con un teaser atraves de un album repackge de su primer miniálbum "Russian Roulette" en la que se encontrarian todas las canciones mas 2 adicionales, entre ellas "Painkiller" la cancion a promocionar descrita una canción pop electrónica de medio tiempo que realza las voces de las integrantes. Painkiller está escrita por Ryan Jhun, quien ha trabajado en los discos de Lee Hyori, TVXQ, y SHINee. El 29 de Marzo el grupo revelo el MV de "Painkiller" junto con su album & tuvieron su primera presentacion el mismo dia atraves de el programa de Mnet “M Countdown” Single Digital “I’ll Be There”' El 15 de septiembre el grupo anuncio su regreso atraves de un single digital “I’ll Be There” este marcaria su segundo lanzamiento desde el debut, B2M Ent revelo teaser de las integrantes donde se veia el cambio con una imagen encantadora y linda la cual es un gran cambio tomando en cuenta la apariencia intensa de su debut. El 19 de Septiembre revelaron el MV de “I’ll Be There” y lanzaron oficialmente el single en las plataformas digitales. Segundo Miniálbum “Lonely”' El 9 de noviembre, B2M Entertainment anuncio el tercer regreso del grupo revelando fotos teaser para su próximo mini álbum en su cuenta oficial de Twitter y página de Facebook. Las fotos reveladas muestras a las integrantes de SPICA en outfits blancos y negros, luciendo femeninas, elegantes y sexys. El grupo trabajó con el productor Sweet Tune, quien trabajo con ellas en su canción debut “Russian Roulette”. Este álbum también es el comienzo en la composicion de canciones para las integrantes Kim Boa y Kim Bo Hyung. El 22 de Noviembre revelaron el MV de "Lonely" y el album completo, tuvieron su primera presentacion de regreso el 23 de Marzo atraves de "Music Bank", despues del lanzamiento se ubicaron numero #1 en “Melon Music Video Hot Top 100“ y numero #1 en los principales portales de busqueda en linea. '2013: Reality Show “Lee Hyori’s X Unnie” & Single Digital 'Tonight' OnStyle, el canal por cable, estreno un nuevo reality show llamado “Lee Hyori’s X Unni” , donde SPICA acompañaba a Lee Hyori, en su rutina y se mostraba mas al grupo novato al grupo. Lee Hyori se ofrecio a producir la nueva cancion del grupo y a trabajar con ellas para ayudarlas a ser un grupo femenino unico. El 23 de Agosto B2M Ent anuncio el regreso del grupo atraves de una imagen teaser del grupo completo en la que mostraban una imagen relajada y divertida del grupo, SPICA regresara atraves de un sencillo digital producido por Lee Hyori donde tambien se involucrara en la filmacion del MV. El 28 de Agosto revelaron el MV "Tonight" y y la cancion en los portales de musica, la cancion rapidamente escalo buenas posiciones en las listas musicales y se ubicaron #1 en los principales portales de busqueda en linea. '2014 Regreso con "You Dont love Me", Planes debut en U.S.A & "SPICA S" "' El 22 de enero, B2M Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser por el regreso de Spica. Las chicas regresan de una manera confiada vestidas de forma retro y peinadas de forma retro. La canción “You Don’t Love Me” fu compuesta por Lee Hyori y tambien participo en el concepto del grupo y la filmacion del MV Lee Hyori estará a cargo de la promoción global del grupo para este álbum, y se ha revelado que ella compuso y escribió la letra de la pista de regreso de Spica. El 27 de Enero revelaron el MV de "You Dont Love Me" y la cancion en los portales de musica colocandose rapidamente en #1 en varias listas musicales y dandoles su primera nominacion al primer lugar en Inkigayo de SBS contra “Something” de Girl’s Day y “Miniskirt” de AOA. B2M Entertainment, declaró: “Las integrantes de SPICA fueron conmovidas hasta las lágrimas cuando descubrieron que son candidatas para el trofeo de Inkigayo. Finalmente sus dos años de esfuerzos han dado frutos”. “Sin importar si ganan o no en Inkigayo, nos gustaría agradecer a los fans por darles la oportunidad de ser candidatas al número 1”, desafortunadamente quedaron 2º en contra de "AOA" con las que compartian tambien su primera nominacion al primer lugar. 'Debut en Estados Unidos' El 1 de agosto de 2014 se reveló la fecha de debut de SPICA en los Estados Unidos. El debut contó con un nuevo single completamente en inglés titulado I Did It producido por Oliver Goldstein, Cory Enemy y Daniel Merlot (productores que han trabajado con artistas como Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez, Shakira, Carly Rae Jepsen, entre otros.). El 7 de agosto se lanzó el single en ITunes junto al MV en Youtube. SPICA se presentó en el KCON 2014 (concierto más importante de KPOP en USA) el 10 de agosto promocionando su single. Cambien han hecho conferencias de prensa, fanmeets y apariencias en varios programas del país norteamericano. SPICA causó una gran atención debido a la canción pegajosa, la habilidad vocal y la adictiva coreografía. Tan así que incluso captaron la atención de China, llegando a estar entre los primeros puestos de visitas en YinYueTai. 'Sub Unidad "SPICA S"' El 1 de septiembre, la agencia de SPICA, B2M Entertainment, lanzó imágenes de SPICA menos de su líder Boa. Junto con las imágenes lanzaron el nombre, “SPICA.S“, anunciando el regreso del grupo como unidad. B2M también anunció: “SPICA participará en un nuevo proyecto, ‘SPICA.S’. La S es por la letra inicial de “special” (especial en español), lo que significa que van a mostrar un lado más especial de todas las miembros a través de este nuevo sencillo. La Unidad trabajo con el popular productor "Brave Brother" para este proyecto la cancion a promocionar es "Give me Love" y descrita como una canción dance de medio tempo con algo de elementos R&B y un una fuerte melodía de piano y órgano. El 12 de Septiembre revelaron el MV de "Give Me Love" y rapidamente la cancion ascendio al #1 en varias listas musicales y tambien se ubico #1 en varios portales de busqueda. '2015: Nueva Agencia CJ E&M' El 25 de Diciembre se informo que el grupo dejó B2M Entertainment y firmaron con CJ E&M al igual que su compañero y solista Eric Nam. Un representante de CJ E&M comentó recientemente: “Firmamos contrato con SPICA como un grupo femenino con tan grandes talentos que es incluso posible tener actividades individuales. Realizaremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que SPICA vaya más allá de estrellas nacionales y se conviertan en estrellas globales a través de la infraestructura musical de CJ E&M” 2016: Regreso con un single digital 'Secret Time' Revelaron en una entrevista que actualmente se están preparando para su regreso. La canción con la cual promocionarán se llama "Secret Time", y esta posee rangos vocales altos al igual que una coreografía fuerte y sexy digna para el estilo girl crush de SPICA. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px Arriba: 'Na Rae, Bo Ah y Si Hyun '''Abajo: '''Ji Won y Bo Hyung *Si Hyun (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Bo Ah (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Na Rae (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ji Won (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Bo Hyung (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Digital Single' 'Internacional' 'Single' Temas para Dramas *''Because of You'' tema para Super Daddy Yeol (2015) *''A Witch's Diary'' tema para A Witch's Love (2014) Temas para Programas de TV * Your Dance (feat. Cowboy) tema para Dancing 9 (2013) Programas de TV *'2016:' (tvN) Taxi (05/04) *'2015:' (KBS2) A Song For You (20/01) (junto a Nicole y Eric Nam) *'2014:' (SBS) Seo In Yeong's Star Beauty Show (25/03) * 2013: (MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (03/10) Ep. 112 * 2013: (OnStyle) Lee Hyori X Unnie (06/08 al 03/09) * 2013: (MBC) Story Show (01/08) (Bo Ah, Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2013: (KBS) Blood Donation, Spread Life (13/06) (Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2013: (KBS2) Hello Counselor (10/06) Ep. 127 (Bo Ah y Ji Won) * 2013: (MBC Every1) Idol Drawing Contest (16/05) * 2013: (MBC Every1) Stress Out (08 y 15/05) Ep. 11 y 12 * 2013: (KBS2) Immortal Song 2 (27/04 y 04/05) Ep. 98 y 99 (Si Hyun, Bo Ah y Na Rae) * 2013: (KBS) 1 VS 100 (16/03) (Si Hyun y Ji Won) * 2013: (U1TV) Show K-Pop (12, 19 y 26/02) (Ep. 1, 2 y 3) * 2013: (SBS) Star King (11/02) Ep. 302 (Si Hyun, Bo Ah, Na Rae) * 2013: (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (06/11) Ep. 229 (Na Rae y Bo Hyung) * 2013: (MBC) Music All The K-Pop (04/01-26/02) Ep. 20 y 21 * 2012: (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (11/11) Ep. 221 (Na Rae y Bo Hyung) * 2012: (KBS) Let’s Go Dream Team 2 (11/11) Ep. 157 * 2012: (MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (07/11) Ep. 68 (junto a Fiestar) * 2012: (MBC) Idol Star Olympics (25/07) (Si Hyun, Bo Ah, Na Rae y Bo Hyung) * 2012: (tvN) Cats and Dogs (30/06) Ep. 8 (Si Hyun y Na Rae) * 2012: (KBS) 1 VS 100 (26/06) (Bo Ah y Na Rae) * 2012: (Y-Star) God of Cookery Road (16/06) Ep. 82 (Si Hyun, Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2012: (SBS) Gag Tonight (02/06) Ep. 29 (Si Hyun y Na Rae) * 2012: (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (20/05) Ep. 198 * 2012: (SBS) Gag Tonight (20/05) Ep. 26 * 2012: (SBS) MTV Studio C (03/05) Ep. 23 * 2012: (Mnet) Beatles Code 2 (12-19/04) Ep. 6 y 7 * 2012: (KBS) 1 VS 100 (17/04) (Bo Ah y Na Rae) * 2012: (SBS) Star King (24/03, 14 y 28/04 y 12/05) Ep. 260, 263, 265 y 267 (Si Hyun, Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2012: (SBS) 100 Million Quiz Show (16/03) Ep. 11 (Na Rae y Ji Won) * 2012: (SBS) E! TV Culto Show (15/02) Ep. 626 * 2012: (MBC) Quiz to Change the World (03/03) Ep. 144 Curiosidades *Son apodadas el grupo "Sin dolor no hay ganancia", ya que cada una de las integrantes ha pasado por momentos difíciles y fracasos en su pre-debut. *Su canción debut "Potently" contó con la participación de su mentora Lee Hyori. *En una lista, bajo el título de "Just For Fun – 2013 Girl Group Rankings", SPICA ocupó el lugar 18 siendo las únicas novatas, junto a Fiestar, en estar en la lista. *Lee Hyori fue la encargada de las promociones del grupo para el single "You Don't Love Me", y ella misma compuso y escribió la letra de la pista. *El 9 de febrero de 2014, SPICA fue nominado al primer puesto en Inkigayo, junto a AOA y Girl's Day. Ésta sería su primera vez en estar nominadas al primer puesto desde su debut; en esa ocasión ganó AOA, pero las chicas se pusieron realmente felices e incluso lloraron por la nominación. Enlaces *YouTube Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Pagina Oficial EUA Instagram * Kim Bo Ah *Park Na Rae *Yang Ji Won *Kim Bo Hyung *Park Si Hyun Twitter *Park Si Hyun *Kim Bo Ah *Park Na Rae *Yang Ji Won Galería SPICA 01.jpg SPICA 02.jpg SPICA 03.jpg SPICA 04.jpg SPICA 05.jpg SPICA 06.jpg SPICA 07.jpg SPICA 08.jpg Videografia 'Corea' Archivo:SPICA(스피카) (독하게) MV|Potently Archivo:스피카 SPICA 러시안룰렛 Russian Roulette|Russian Roulette Archivo:SPICA(스피카) MV|Painkiller Archivo:SPICA(스피카) I'll be there MV|I'll be there Archivo:SPICA(스피카) LONELY MV-0|Lonely Archivo:SPICA - Tonight|Tonight Archivo:SPICA - You Don't Love Me|You Don't Love Me Archivo:SPICA - Ghost|Ghost 'Internacional' Archivo:SPICA - I Did It|I Did It Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:CJ E&M MUSIC